wonderfully
by hot-chik
Summary: i suck at summaries guys. read it if you want. its all good.


Chapter one

Three years. Three years she had been away. And the years would continue. She would never go back. Back to the life she once had.

Zeke pulled herself out the depressing memories of the past. She took another sip of her coffee. The small shop she was currently sitting in was rather cozy, warm if you will. It was decorated in cheary colors or reds and light greens. It was a place anybody could go to get some peace and a good cup off coffee. All in all it made her sick.

' so pathetic' she thought to herself. A couple sat in the corner by the window. The guy was wispering sweet nothings in her ear. Making her giggle.

really it was quite pathetic.

'jealous?'

"shut up" she said aloud. To be perfectly honest she was... jealous... of these couples.

So carefree. Not a worry in the world. She had looked everywhere. Searched every corner of the earth or so it seemed. Looking for her mate she was. And she needed to find him soon. ' real soon'. She didnt have much time left perfore she perished. She could feel him, smell him. She was close she knew it .

The reason she left her home, her life, behind was because she had been bitten. Not by a bug or an animal. But by a human. A bleeding human for christ sake! But not a normal human. Obviously. I mean what kind of normal human goes around bitting poeple. No, it was a vampire. It still sounded wierd. Vampire. Thats why she left. Nobody would acsept her. Or belive her ,come to think of it. It sounded crazy. Im mean what was she soppose to say! ' oh, mom i forgot to tell you. Remember that night i snuck out, to go to that party you said i wasnt aloud to go to ? yah, well it turns out i should have listened to you and stayed home cuz some crazy vampie bit me. And now im a vampie. Sorry, musta slipped my mind haha!' yah right. That would go well. No, she hadnt told her mom, hadnt told anyone. She had gone through the ... transformation i guess you could call it, that very night.

Her best friend Aoin Marks was the only one who new.

And only because she was with her when it happened. She had sat with zeke while she morfed into the being she was now.

Held her head as she cryed out from the pain of it all.

In truth zeke wasnt exactly sure she wanted to find her mate. I mean what if she couldnt do what she was suppose to when they met.

As far as she knew they had to bond.

Know she could go into a huge complicated explanation as to what that meant but why when she could just be striaght up?

So to be perfectly frank... sex. She had to have sex with him to live.

Now it wasnt like she was a virgin or anything. Completely oblivios to the way of love making .

But to what she understood it would happen almost right away after they met.

She wouldnt even know the man for christ sake.

That was absolutlely unaceptable.

She was not just going to jump into bed with the guy just because they were destined to spend the rest of thier long lives together. (and poeple, I mean long!). no why not make him suffer a little, she had. Its not like she or he would die. If she found him soon then they would have plenty time to get to kow eachother. Sexless that is.

Zeke was roused from her thoughts by the tinkling of the shop door bell. And accompanied by that was the most intoxicating smell of spices and pure male... and home.

Jesus christ it was Him. Her bleeding mate. O god .

What the hell was she going to say! Well at the moment she didnt really think she could say anything at all. The man before her ( and he was DEFINITLEY a man) was stunning. He was tall. Really tall compared to compared to her at 5'4.he was musculer but not bulky, like he was an athelte, he had dark wild hair that sat just bellow his ears. Sharp features that were actually quite subtle. And when he looked her way she saw his eyes. Emerald green . beautiful.

"WOW"

' oh shit, did i say that out loud'?

she slapped a hand over her mouth, grabed her things and moved to a corner of the store.

' talk to him, tell him'.

She snorted. Oh yah. That would go well. " ' hello there, my name is Zeke Rivers. Nice to meet you. Im your mate. Lets go shag' " . oh yes. That would go over nicely.

After sitting there, in her corner, for who knows how long, Zeke picked her self up and santured over to were he was sitting with a man close to his age and hieght. ' be confident, straight to the piont. If he really is your mate he'll know. And there'll no fuse.'

He looked up at her.

Her heart lept.

She axtended her hand and said.

" hello there, my name is Zeke Rivers, and i've been looking for you for a very long time."


End file.
